Bloodstream
by JosephinneWalker
Summary: Os irmãos Salvatore estão decididos que devem acabar com os originais e principalmente com Klaus, porém a chegada de novos problemas relacionado ao passado dos irmãos Salvatore parece adiar os planos e voltar a atenção aos novos problemas.


A jovem estava dirigindo a algumas horas em direção a Mistic Falls. Ela sabia que poderia ir a pé ou qualquer outro meio de transporte humano ou sobre humano que economizasse tempo e dinheiro, porém, a idéia de carregar suas próprias coisas por quilômetros desde o Canadá até Virginia nos Estados Unidos era extremamente desagradável. Finalmente, após algumas décadas sem rever seus irmãos Meggie Salvatore finalmente sentia que aquela seria à hora perfeita para rever os irmãos mais velhos e colocar o papo em dia.

Meggie ou apenas Meg era a irmã mais nova de Damon e Stefan e tinha por volta de 16 ou 17 anos, que assim como os irmãos já tinha 145 anos de existência. A garota era uma mistura perfeita entre Damon e Stefan, porém tinha suas pequenas diferenças como os olhos azuis esverdeados e seus cabelos, que não eram nem muito claro nem muito escuro.

Finalmente pode avistar a casa dos irmãos – uma das mais belas da cidade – e esperava ansiosamente que pelo menos um deles estivesse em casa para receber a jovem Meg, que a aquela altura do campeonato estava decidida a abandonar as desavenças do passado que tinha com os irmãos e principalmente com Damon para que pudesse recomeçar ali em Mistic Falls a partir do zero do lado dos irmãos. Meg respirou fundo e tocou a campainha na esperança de que um dos irmãos ou até algum empregado aparecesse. Colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto quando ouviu a tranca da porta se mexer.

- Olá posso ajudar? – Uma voz doce e feminina perguntou a jovem que estava um pouco chocada com a visão que estava tendo.

- Katherine? – Não, não podia ser Katherine, pensou Meg. Ainda se lembrava com perfeição da ultima vez que vira Katherine.

- Acho que sei bem com quem esta me confundindo, mas o que você faz aqui? – Elena perguntou calma a Meg que continuava estática no mesmo local.

Recobrando a consciência e deixando as memórias para trás, Meg voltou a c olocar um sorriso no rosto. De fato, não poderia ser Katherine, que apesar de ser igual à Elena tinha suas claras diferenças. Meg pensou que talvez Stefan ou Damon devessem explicar aquilo para ela.

- Há estou procurando Stefan Salvatore, ele está?

- Sim, quer que eu vá chama – lo? – Elena respondeu a jovem um pouco desconfiada, que apenas riu prevendo os pensamentos de Elena.

- Katherine ou que seja copia da Katherine não precisa chamar Stefan apenas me convide a entrar... Sou irmã dele. – Meg sorriu para Elena que a encarava assustada.

- Elena o que está acontecendo ai em baixo? – Uma voz masculina pode ser ouvida descendo as escadas e se aproximando da porta.

- Bem Stefan, acho que tem visita pra você... – Elena abriu mais a porta e Stefan ficou um pouco chocado com a visão que estava tendo.

- Olá irmão. – Meg sorriu para Stefan que a encarava sem entender absolutamente nada.

XX3

- Então Rebekah, diga o quão maravilhoso eu estou. – Kol Mikaelson, o filho mais novo da família Mikaelson perguntou a uma jovem loira sentada no sofá observando suas unhas que haviam terminado de ser esmaltadas.

- Kol, após cem anos trancado em um caixão seu ego parece não mudado nada _irmãozinho. _– Rebekah, a jovem loira respondeu sem a mínima emoção na voz. Klaus que observava tudo sentado em outro sofá apenas riu.

- Aprenda Kol, as coisas mudaram, - Klaus riu. - Rebekah talvez não te ache mais o bebê da família. – Klaus se levantou e deu uma leve batidinha no ombro do irmão mais novo que o olhou sem emoção nenhuma.

- Claro entendo perfeitamente Niklaus. – Kol se virou ao irmão esperando uma reação

- Sabe muito bem que pode me chamar de Klaus, somos uma família como antigamente se lembra? – Klaus se aproximou do irmão mais novo que riu.

- Sim, claro, somos sim uma família como antigamente. – Kol parou na frente do irmão o encarando seriamente. – Com direito a jantares em família e apunhaladas pelas costas não é irmão?

- Vocês dois parem. – Elijah entrou no cômodo interrompendo a pequena discussão dos irmãos que estava sendo apreciada por Rebekah. – Não queremos brigas hoje a noite, esse será um novo começo.

- Me poupe! Tudo isso são apenas negócios de família. – Kol desinteressado na conversa dos irmãos mais velhos pos a subir as escadas deixando todos para trás.

Elijah, Klaus e Rebekah ficaram observando o mais novo desaparecer escada acima enquanto alguns empregados passavam pela casa terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes necessários para a festa de recepção que seria dada naquela noite.

- Sabemos que no fundo, Kol tem razão. – Rebekah, assim como o irmão mais novo se retirou do cômodo deixando os irmãos mais velhos para trás se encarando.

Na realidade talvez tudo aquilo realmente fosse negócios de família.

XX3

- Como assim Meg você resolve voltar depois de todo esse tempo! Meggie já estamos com problemas demais para ter que aturar mais um! – Stefan e a irmã conversavam sentados na sala da casa dos Salvatore.

- Irmãos já estava mais do que na hora de nós se reencontrarmos e colocar tudo em pratos limpos e pelo jeito temos muitas coisas para conversar. – Meg deu um olhar sugestivo a Elena que encontrava – se sentada ao lado de Stefan.

- Meg como você quer que esqueçamos tudo que aconteceu no passado e recomecemos do nada? Como bons irmãos se comportando como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Stefan entenda. – Meg se levantou. Tudo aquilo já estava começando a irritar seu temperamento até que calmo. – Se eu sou vampira hoje é por causa de Katherine, vamos esqueça o fato de eu ter enfiado uma estaca no coração dela e recomecemos tudo bem?

- Sabia que a estaca não foi no coração? – Stefan olhou para o nada com o olhar meio perdido. – Katherine esta viva. Viva Meg! Viva! Você não tem noção do que ela pode te fazer se te encontrar aqui em Mistic Falls? Você sumiu por todo esse tempo, porque não pode simplesmente continuar sumida? – Stefan levantou um pouco o tom de voz e Elena tentava inutilmente acalmar o mais velho.

- Eu sabia Stefan, nunca quis matar a amada de meus irmãos. – Meg riu. – Só quis ser tão má quanto ela. E outra cansei sabe, cansei de viver como se não tivesse família. Eu tenho e quero ficar com ela agora!

Naquele mesmo exato momento a porta da casa se abriu, dando espaço para que Damon adentrasse na casa. O moreno observou a figura feminina que não era Elena de costas para ele e jugou conhecer ela de algum lugar.

- Damon? – Meg se virou sorrindo para o irmão mais velho.

- Meggie? – No mesmo instante as feições do mais velho mudaram e avançaram violentamente para cima da jovem vampira, que foi arremessada contra o grande espelho da sala de estar.

- Como ousa aparecer aqui sua insolente? Não se cansou de causar problemas a nossa vida. – De fato Damon talvez nunca fosse perdoar a irmã mais nova pelo o que ela havia feito no passado.

Stefan segurou Damon e Meg ainda tentava se recompor pelo pequeno estrago que havia feito ali na sala.

- Achei que viria com um como vai você dessa vez irmão, mas vejo que não mudou nada. – Meg deu uma risadinha cínica. – Bem, quer você queira quer não queira eu vim pra ficar dessa vez.

Damon soltou um barulho que saiu mais parecido com um rugido. Stefan apertou mais o braço envolta de Damon com medo do que o vampiro mais velho pudesse fazer com a irmã mais nova.

- Damon a deixe ficar, pelo menos por uns dias. – Apesar de a decisão sair contra os princípios de Stefan a idéia era muito melhor do que matar a irmã.

- E deixar que ela destrua nossas vidas novamente? Nunca! – Damon se soltou em um movimento rápido dos braços de Stefan e avançou sobre a irmã a prendendo pelo pescoço na parede.

- Vamos Damon, acabe logo comigo. Não é assim que se faz? É só matar que todos os problemas acabam! – Meg apesar da dor riu o que irritou ainda mais Damon.

Damon soltou a irmã que pos a rir mesmo que baixinho. Elena olhava tudo assustada. Talvez devesse mais tarde conversas com Stefan e entender porque nem Damon nem seu namorado nunca haviam mencionado nada sobre a irmã mais nova.

- Faça o que bem entender. – Damon disse ainda irritado pela petulância da irmã.

- Damon talvez ela nos ajude contra Klaus e os Originais... – Elena pela primeira vez resolveu se pronunciar. – Damon, quanto mais ajuda melhor.

Damon riu se jogando no sofá.

- Uma malvada nos ajudando contra os malvados Elena? Não acha que seria mais capaz ela se unir a eles do que se juntar contra eles?

- Não sei, mas precisamos tentar não é? Se Meg quiser é claro. – Meg olhava Elena sem entender muita coisa. – Talvez ela deva conhecer eles hoje na noite na festa.

- Mal cheguei e já irei a uma festa? Uhm – Meg riu. – Se Stefan e Damon concordarem não vejo o porquê não.

- Então Stefan? – Elena decidiu não perguntar nada a Damon, pois saberia que ele discordaria. Não conhecia Meg mais sabia que algum motivo ela havia dado para Damon e Stefan desconfiarem tanto dela.

- Bem, porque não. – Receoso Stefan olhou para a irmã e para Elena com medo da reação da mais nova.

- É por isso que eu te amo Stefan. – Meg foi até o irmão e deu um beijo na bochecha do mesmo. – Vou até meu carro pegar as malas. – E em piscar de olhos Meg desapareceu e voltou com algumas malas na mão. – Me instalarei aqui por um tempo até comprar uma casa. Saiba que a idéia de morar com vocês também não me agrada tanto assim irmãos. – Meg deu ênfase ao ''irmãos'' e subiu as escadas em sua velocidade vampiresca.

- Acho que essa foi à coisa mais inteligente que ela disse até agora. – Damon disse a Stefan e Elena que se encaravam pensando no novo problema que haviam acabado de receber.

Por hora eles tinham assuntos mais urgentes a cuidar.


End file.
